Infidelity
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: She was always the third wheel, the extra, the sideline; never the priority. And yet she keeps going back to him.
1. Let's Call the Whole Thing Off

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything Twilight._

_Note: I haven't been updating since forever. But came up with something new :)_

**Infidelity**

**Chapter One: Let's Call the Whole Thing Off**

_"You know, this is not going to work", she broke the awkward silence between them. It was one of the many awkward silences they have one too many times, especially after their lovemaking when they both lie on her bed, in each other's arms, thinking of how on freaking earth did they chance upon one another._

_His fingers twirled her strands of dark brown hair. "What?"  
He knew what she meant, it was not the first time she's brought this up. The first time she brought it up, they have just met for two months and now, six months since that first time, nothing has changed._

_She pulled away from him, propped her elbow up as a support and looked at him, deep in the pair of green orangey eyes that she could swim in with her brown ones. "This thing. You and me". _

_"Come on', he sighed, and ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her arms. "Are we going to talk about that again?"_

_"Edward", she sat up, hugging the sheets to her naked body that he's grown accustommed to, "I'm serious"_

_He hated pressure. She knew he hated pressure and yet she still pushed it. He got up and picked up his clothes from the floor. "We'll talk another time". She watched him get dressed and headed for the bathroom, leaving her with no answer, no nothing- just her alone on the bed._

_And she should have known better not to push her luck with Edward Cullen._

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Edward's coming over tonight", Bella Swan had a bag of groceries in her right hand and her best friend in another. She asked her out on a beautiful day to go for coffee and grocery shopping with her. Her best friend was always there, not because she didn't have to work, but simply because she wanted to be there for her everything. They stopped at a florist along the way, where the fresh sunflowers of the day caught Bella's eyes.

The sister of the subject, Alice Cullen looked at her best friend and how she lits up when her brother became the topic. She sighed, "You're playing with 're going to get burned". She was being honest, as much as she loved her brother, as much as she loved her best friend.

Bella put down the bouquet of sunflowers and reached for the daisies instead. She said knowingly, "I know Alice". She turned to Alice, finally made up her mind to settle with a bouquet of daisies for her living room, "Do you think I don't know that?'

She handed a ten dollar bill to the florist and they continued walking down the street.

Alice slung her arm across Bella's shoulder, "I don't want to see you getting your heart broken". And all she got in return was a smile from Bella.

Bella was absolutey thrilled with the dinner that she was going to make for Edward tonight. It was their 2nd year anniversary and she had taken a day off from her work at the restaurant to get everything ready. That evening, she had begun setting everything up, knowing that Edward was going to walk through the door any moment. She made sure that her pasta was spicy enough like how he loves it, she made sure that the chocolate mousse was not too sweet as how he'd prefer.

Just when she was busy making the remainder, the salad, her phone rang with the ringtone personalised by Edward himself. Without having to look at the caller ID, she immediately spoke into the phone, "Bad timing".

His voice was dull, and in a calm manner, he broke it to her. "I can't come over tonight"

Her ladle dropped into the bowl causing a loud "clunk". Bella took a deep breath, that ended up in 15 seconds. "Bella?", Edward called out from the otherside.

"It's fine", with that, she hung up and threw her phone aside with no warning, thankfully it landed on her beanie bag. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at the mess she went through just for him. Bella took another deep breath, this time short and quick, and this time she got it over with in a blink. She turned to Alice, "Stay for dinner?", with a smile.


	2. What a Difference a Phone Call Makes

**  
Chapter 2: What A Difference a Phone Call Makes**

Edward was bored the entire night. He never liked any of these charity galas thrown by all these new york socialites, to be honest, he'd rather curl up in bed and watch re-runs of Scrubs on TV with the woman he just pissed off on the phone. Of course she was pissed, why wouldn't she be? He knew clearly that it was their second year anniversary, he even bought her a gift from Tiffany's three months before today- fearing that he might not make it in time if he were to do it last minute. It was a bracelet, that had her beautiful name engraved on it- Isabella.

But tonight was an exception. Usually he would be able to get out of these functions with a silly excuse or two. Tonight was Tanya's request.

Tanya, his fiancee.

Yes, Edward's taking a huge risk in his life. He would never have done it, if Bella wasn't this damn addictive. He was addicted to her, it's like she's the drug or alcohol that gets him through the night. He loved Tanya since they were young, since the day their parents made them playmates in their pajamas at one of their posh playdates; but he likes Bella, he likes the idea of being with Bella and he likes the idea of owning her.

"Are you okay?", he felt an arm slithered behind his back, a hand running up and down gently. Tanya was stunning in her beautiful designer gown. Tonight they were to be presented to the Upper New York scene as an engaged pair.

He smiled, "I'm fine"

"It will be over soon. I know you're bored", she tiptoed a bit, and gave him a peck on his cheek. Even in her 5-inch stilettos, she was still not tall enough to reach his face.

He was grateful, he really was. A fiancee as patient as Tanya was a gift. Edward has spent half his days listening to his friends complaining about settling down with women around them, listening to Jasper fret about Alice, listening to Emmett, his younger brother, getting tired of pleasing his girlfriend. But Tanya was different. She didn't pressure him to settle down with her, she didn't ask for the biggest diamonds in the city, she didn't even ask him for an engagement ring to assure herself that they were going to live happily ever after- he just decided to propose to her.

And yet, God decided to pull a joke on him.

The night after his proposal, he stumbled onto the most beautiful mess he has ever encountered. Edward never looked back.

His mind slowly drifted off to the other Her- the one he disappointed, whose heart he broke tonight. He sighed and turned to his fiancee, "I'll be outside for some air"

Her face fell, she bit her lip. "Do you want me to come with you?". Her hand on his arm tightened.

Edward smiled assuringly. "It's only going to be awhile". He slowly wriggles his arm out of her hand and headed straight through the balcony exit. The moment his foot stepped outside the doors, his heart pounded with relief as he took out his phone from his pocket and started tapping on the keypad.

_**I am sorry :(**_

He stood on the balcony, that overlooked the night lights of New York City, desperate for a reply on his phone. He waited, taking glances at the screen every five seconds and still nothing came through. And he tapped on the keypad again.

_**No next time. Promise.**_

The second message was sent, and he went on waiting. Five minutes later, he gave up on waiting. Edward Cullen waits for nobody, and waits on nothing. He put his phone back into the pocket and took a deep breath before entering the room again to rejoin the circus.

**oooooooo**

_They laid on the bed, on a weeknight. The night being a weeknight is something new for Bella, because he was usually working during the day and out for dinners with his fiancee at night. This time, it's a little bit different. He came right over after work with Chinese takeaway, on a weeknight. No fiancee, no work, no nothing. Just the both of them and some Chinese takeaway; for the first time ever, there wasn't any sex involved too._

_It was new._

_When Edward's with her, he doesn't want to talk about finance. He doesn't want to talk about money, he doesn't want to talk about the socialite scene of New York nor the biggest parties in Upstate New York. He wants to talk about anything, anything other than the things he talks about everyday at work or at home with his posh circle. "Tell me about your day"_

_"It's boring", she slurped her noodles and shrugged._

_He asked. "To what extent?"_

_She paused for a while, and thought. "Every"_

_He smirked, "Even eating chinese in bed with me?"_

_"Yep", Bella answered with no hesitation. _

_Edward sets down his food on the tray on the bed, and leaned forward to her. He kissed her, gentle and full on her lips. "You just broke my heart", he said. The lips that he kissed seconds ago, broke into a beautiful smile which in turn, made him smile for the first time today._


	3. I Hear You Knocking

_Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the very late update, my friend was in town and we decided to get out of the city for a trip. Anyways, I'm back to updating, hopefully as often as possible because I've gotta start studying for my exams. And hah, I can see most of you are starting to go anti-Edward. Well this is not the usual boy-meets-girl-happy-ending-story. But I'll see how the story goes as I write. :) Have a fab weekend! xox_

**Chapter 3: I Hear You Knocking**

_"You know, my father used to cheat on my mother and have affairs with other women", Bella confessed. "I hated every single one of them. It's ironic how now, I'm like them". She was in a tub, in Edward's arms. It was the sixth month since they first started this affair of theirs. _

_He kissed her head from behind and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You're not like them"_

_"I don't want you to be like him", she said. Her father was a philanderer, the women he did was the reason why her mother left. _

_Edward replied. "But I'm not"_

_Bella sat up straight. She sighed. She could see what was to come in future, if Edward could not stay faithful to his fiancee even before they're married, how can he do that after they tie the knot then? "You are turning into my father. I'm just the first of the many that's bound to come"_

_"How sure are you there will be many others?", he asked, "How sure are you that you won't be the only one?"_

_The truth then hit her. She spoke it. "Because we won't stay together forever"_

_Edward scoffed, and got out of the bath. "You know I really don't like it when you say that". He grabbed the towel hung by the sink and started drying his body._

_"And I really don't like it when you always dodge the subject", Bella turned to him. _

_Edward was already wrapping a bathrobe around himself. He tied his robe tightly. "That's because you always make it into an issue"_

_"I don't have to!" Bella retorted. "It's already an issue since we started this whole thing"  
She shook her head. "I'm the other woman, Edward. And You're engaged"_

_Bella didn't get a response. Edward walked out of the bathroom the moment she was done talking and tears began welling up behind her eyes as Bella sat alone in her bath, in the bathroom._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Alice left three hours later, after helping Bella eat and clean up. From a romantic candle light dinner to a girls night in, that is just perfect,she thought to herself. But Alice was a good companion, she's always been a great girlfriend who stands by Bella even when she's having an affair with her engaged brother. She has done more than enough as a friend, and Bella was grateful. By the time she finished her final cleaning up, it was almost midnight. Her body was slowly yearning for a soft surface to crash onto, her eyelids were desperately trying to stay opened.

Just when she was ready to throw herself onto her big red couch, her doorbell rung. Bella sighed; the first thing that came into her mind was that Alice left something behind.

Bella walked over to open her door, "You know Al, maybe I should have given you a key and you wouldn't have..."- she froze when she finally opened her door. It wasn't Alice.

Edward, her knight in shining armor was standing right before her at her doorway. His tuxedo and shirt were disheveled, his hair was messed up- but still he looked charming. They stared at each other, his eyes boring into hers, and he broke the silence, "I don't like this".

She did not say anything in return, she was standing at her own entrance with her hand holding the door. She wasn't going to let him in that easily, maybe she's had enough, but tonight she was too exhausted to think if this was going anywhere. Edward continued, "You didn't reply my texts"

Bella shot him a reply. "And you bailed at the last minute".

"Bella I told you I'm sorry" , he said, taking a step forward, a step into her loft. Yet she didn't budge.

She asked. "Does it matter?". One too many sorry's come up to none at all.

Edward persuaded."Bella" He raked his fingers through his own hair, messing it even more. It's one of his many habits that she's grown accustomed to; like how he lights up a cigar after the success of any business deals, how he pops a bottle of champagne when he gets stressed out, or how he goes for runs when he's angry.

Bella took a deep breath. She merely said, "Look I'm really tired and I can't do this right now". Holding out the door wide enough for him to step his foot out to leave, she said, "Please go"

Edward nodded, he acted in accordance to her wishes. But before he turned his back to leave, he started digging his pocket. His hand brought out a familiar blue box that she's seen way too many times. "Here", he held it out. "This one's for you"

She accepted it, knowing that it's probably one of the diamonds that he picked up on the way, or some silver chain that he found fit enough for this occassion. Edward leaned in, "Happy anniversary". But when he tried to place a soft kiss on her lips, she turned sideways; leading him to only leave a peck on her cheek. Her face was merely centimetres away, he wanted to hold her and kiss her- but she wasn't having it. Edward turned on his heel, and left.

Bella didn't cry. She couldn't. Was she angry? She wasn't sure. Was she sad? She wasn't sure of that as well. She was tired, that's what she counted on to go to bed peacefully. As for the box, she didn't open it. In fact, like how she believed Edward placed her, she tossed it on the table.


End file.
